


Candy Canes and Lace

by Flamoria



Series: Daddy.com [2]
Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Age Difference, Alternate Universe - Sugar Daddy, Asphyxiation, Bottom Eren Yeager, Christmas, Daddy Kink, Fluff and Smut, Lace, Lace Kink, Lace Panties, M/M, Merry Smutmas Fest, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Praise Kink, Sugar Daddy Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin), Top Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin), but you're getting it, no one asked for this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-03
Updated: 2019-12-03
Packaged: 2021-02-26 06:27:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,432
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21649030
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Flamoria/pseuds/Flamoria
Summary: “It’s a shame I’ll have to be taking this off, lace looks stunning on you. Next time I’ll have to coax you into a pair of panties.”It's that single sentence that had been burned into Eren's brain since the moment it left Levi's mouth. He eyed the red lace panties in front of him paired with knee-high stockings patterned in red and white to look like a candy cane, and an immediate blush crept over his tan cheeks.Well...he did tell Levi he had a surprise waiting for him. Not like he could back out now.
Relationships: Levi/Eren Yeager
Series: Daddy.com [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1560721
Comments: 30
Kudos: 706





	Candy Canes and Lace

**Author's Note:**

> Happy month of December (and smutmas) to all of you! Since a lot of you loved this AU so much, I decided to gift you with this as thanks for all of your kindness and support. (And, let's be honest here, it's also a way for me to self-indulge once more).

Eren flopped down on his bed, cellphone bouncing out of his hand from the motion, before rolling over and grinning widely. It had taken weeks of convincing, but he had finally gotten his parents to agree to let him spend Christmas Eve and Christmas morning with Levi. 

They had officially been dating for nearly two months now and once Eren learned that Levi’s birthday fell on Christmas day, he knew he needed to prepare something special for him. He hadn’t ever kept the CEO’s age from his parents when he informed them of his new relationship status and although it made them a bit wary, once they had met the man in person, they were nothing but accepting. 

Still, it was a tradition for Eren and Mikasa to spend Christmas Eve opening a new set of PJs’, drinking hot chocolate, and watching movies with their parents. To break that tradition was all but blasphemy in the eyes of his family. However, once Eren explained that it was Levi’s birthday and that he was a twenty-two-year-old adult who had other obligations, his mother had finally cracked and given him her blessing. 

And just in the nick of time as today was the 23rd of December and Eren, now knowing he could put his plan into action, needed to rush and do some last-minute shopping before the stores closed. He reached for his phone and typed out a quick message to Levi, cheeks flushing a bit as he did so. 

**(13:45):** _I’m going to go do some last-minute shopping today and then pack for your place. I know you have to work tomorrow so don’t worry about coming to pick me up, I can make it there myself. Oh, and I have a surprise for you! (;_

**(13:50):** _Oh? I can’t wait to see what you have in mind. Be safe, Daddy will see you tomorrow night._

Eren bit his lip and hopped out of bed, rushing around to get ready as he googled the nearest lingerie store. Feeling lost as he scrolled through the suggestions, Eren did the only thing he could think of. 

He called Farlan. 

_“Oh sweetie, do I have the perfect thing just for you! Come to my place in one hour and I’ll have everything ready. And, no need to pay. This is going to be my gift for both of you.”_

ᴥᴥᴥᴥ

“It’s a shame I’ll have to be taking this off, lace looks stunning on you. Next time I’ll have to coax you into a pair of panties.” 

It's that single sentence that had been burned into Eren's brain since the moment it left Levi's mouth. He eyed the red lace panties in front of him paired with knee-high stockings patterned in red and white to look like a candy cane, and an immediate blush crept over his tan cheeks.

This had not been what he had expected when he had talked to Farlan, however, there was nothing else he could do. After Farlan handed the bag over he hadn’t dared to open it and now here he was, standing in Levi’s bedroom the day before Christmas with no other options other than what lay sprawled out before him. 

Well...he did tell Levi he had a surprise waiting for him. Not like he could back out now.

Tentatively, Eren began to strip out of his clothing before picking up the red panties, laced with floral patterns and with barely enough material to cover his flaccid cock. He stepped into them, feeling a bit odd when the string slid in between his ass cheeks, but he was pleased to find that although the sensation was foreign it wasn’t uncomfortable. 

Next, he slid on each of the stockings, the material silky and smooth as it hugged his legs a few inches past his kneecaps. The last order of business was to put on one of Levi’s white button-up dress shirts. Although the man was a few inches shorter than Eren, he had more muscle mass and thus the shirt was big on him and hung low enough to barely cover his ass cheeks. 

Eren padded over to the full-length mirror and ran a hand through his messy chestnut-colored hair that had grown out long enough to nearly reach his shoulders as he blushed deeply. He had been talking about cutting it, but Levi was rather fond of the length, especially when it came to the bedroom. He had recently taken it upon himself to tangle his fingers in Eren’s hair and pull the strands hard enough to bring tears to the younger man’s eyes and it was more of a turn-on than he was willing to admit. He had a feeling Levi knew anyway, it hadn’t taken the man long to figure out most of Eren’s kinks…the bastard. 

He sighed deeply and turned back and forth a few times, face turning an even darker shade of red when he noticed how with just the slightest movement his bare skin peeked out from underneath the white fabric. He was satisfied with the fact that the lace panties were undetectable, the only thing Levi would notice was the candy cane stockings and he would perhaps be confused about why Eren was going commando. 

Eren had the perfect plan for the reveal of his surprise, the thought of what Levi’s reaction might be causing his cock to twitch slightly. It had been nearly two weeks since they were able to have sex, what with Levi being so busy with extra work around the holidays and Eren swamped with finals. The knowledge that he would have the man all to himself tonight, and hopefully for most of his break, had Eren’s heart pounding with excitement. 

First, though, he had some other business to take care of. Levi would be returning home in just under two hours and the college student had more surprises up his sleeve. Over the past few months it had been either Levi cooking or taking them out to eat, never had Eren been the one to do either of these things. He was certain that Levi was under the impression that Eren had zero cooking abilities. Little did the older man know that, although Eren was a college student, he’d always had a love for cooking and had spent years under his mother’s guidance honing his kitchen skills. 

Tonight, he would be making Bouillabaisse filled with shrimp, lobster, and crab. He had learned throughout their time together that, aside from his obsession with sushi, not only was Levi a fan of seafood but he had a special love for French cuisine. He had researched the best wine to pair the dish with and had chosen a nice Pinot Grigio, perhaps a bit out of his price range, but after everything Levi had done for him, it was more than worth it. 

Five minutes before Levi was set to arrive home Eren had finished everything. He had set the table so he and Levi would be sitting across one another, a bowl of Bouillabaisse and wine glasses filled halfway on each end. In the center of the table was an unscented candle that flickered in the dimly lit dining room. The aroma from the food wafted through the air and caused Eren’s stomach to grumble as he stood next to the table and leaned against it languidly. 

Moments later, he heard the doorknob turning as Levi walked through with a long drawn out sigh. His expression went from exhaustion to surprise as soon as he spotted Eren waiting patiently before him with dinner made and ready. Levi closed the door behind him and removed his suit jacket to hang on the coat rack before turning to Eren and raising a brow. 

“Is this my surprise?” 

Eren smirked and bounded over to the man, wrapping his arms around his waist and tilting his head down to silently ask for a kiss which Levi quickly granted him. 

“Mm, only part of it. I made us Bouillabaisse. I’ve never tried to make this dish before, so I hope it turned out okay.” 

Levi nipped at his bottom lip before pulling back, a slight curve gracing his lips. “I wasn’t aware that you could cook.”

Eren laughed and pulled away, strutting over to his seat and sitting down with a cocky tilt to his head. “Of course, you weren’t because you’ve always assumed that as a college student, I had no cooking skills. I’d been wanting to make you something sooner but figured I’d save it for a special occasion.” 

Levi soon followed Eren’s example, sitting across from him and taking a small sip of wine, lips curling upwards in approval that made Eren’s heart burst with pride. Levi had spent the past few months teaching Eren all about the best types of wines and what sort of food to pair them with and the knowledge that he was learning and able to do something for Levi, in turn, made him happier than he’d thought possible. 

“This looks amazing, Eren. Thank you,” Levi said as he swirled the wine around in the glass before taking another sip, turning his attention towards the food afterward. “I have a question for you though…why are you wearing those stockings? And why aren’t you wearing pants? Not that you don’t look delectable, I’m simply curious.” 

Eren grinned before taking a few sips from his wine glass. He leaned back in his chair and shot Levi an innocent look as he quipped back, “The kitchen got a little warm while I was cooking.” 

Levi continued to look at him incredulously, silently pressing him for more information, but Eren ignored his expression as he began to eat his soup. A quiet hum of appreciation left his throat when a burst of flavors entered his mouth, eyes shining brightly as he took another bite. This was, single-handedly, the best dish that he had ever cooked. The spices all melded together perfectly to create a taste that had him craving more. 

Levi narrowed his eyes at him, giving Eren a look that said the conversation wasn’t over before he took the first bite of food. Eren watched as the older man’s eyes lit up, brows raising in surprise at how good the dish turned out. There were no words to describe the pure and utter delight he felt when Levi continued to eat, not even bothering to talk as he was so enamored by the food in front of him. 

Once they both had two portions of food along with two glasses of wine, Eren insisted that Levi go relax on the couch while he cleaned up. When the older man tried to argue that he should help since Eren prepared everything, Eren took a towel and smacked him on the ass before shooing him away with his hand. He was determined to give Levi one of the best nights of his life as every night Eren had spent with him since they had met had been some of the greatest moments he had ever experienced. 

What better way than to cook for your lover and finally allow them to play around with one of their kinks? 

Levi may not have brought it up since that night but Eren had seen the way the man had eyed lace outfits whenever they went out together. He wasn’t sure why the older man had never brought it up, perhaps too afraid that he would be pushing Eren too far. Though they were often wild in the bedroom, Levi had always been careful about how fast they moved when it came to exploring kinks they both had. As Eren had yet to bring up the desire to try this one out, Levi most likely thought he simply wasn’t interesting. 

_Alright_ , Eren thought as he finished cleaning off the last dish, _time to put my plan into action_. He dried his hands on a towel and took a deep breath before heading towards the living room where he proceeded to place himself on Levi’s lap, bare legs pressed against the CEO’s dress pants as silver eyes gazed at him questioningly. 

“I have another surprise for you,” Eren husked out as he grabbed Levi's hand and slipped in underneath his shirt, sliding it further up his thigh. As soon as Levi’s fingers brushed against the lace, Eren heard the man suck in a deep breath and watched as his eyes immediately dilated. 

Eren removed his hand, choosing to place it against the older man’s chest so he could allow Levi to explore his gift freely. Thin fingers hooked underneath the lace band, pulling it back before letting it go and snapping it against tan flesh. The sound resounded throughout the room and Eren moaned softly from the slight sting of pain, shuffling his hips when he felt Levi’s fingers brush over his semi-hard cock that was hidden behind red lace. 

Levi slipped his other hand underneath before moving them both to Eren’s ass and grabbing it harshly as he sucked and kissed at the other man’s neck. 

“Mm, you’re such a good boy for Daddy. Preparing a nice surprise for my birthday. How should I thank you?” 

Eren fisted Levi’s shirt in his hand and tilted his head back, allowing the man more access to the flesh of his neck as small pants left his lips. His cock was already straining against the lace panties, begging to be freed and touched after being neglected for so long. He had missed this, missed being made into a complete mess by Levi, missed how the man gave him everything he craved without Eren even knowing it was what he needed. 

“I want you to fuck me, please Daddy. I miss having your cock deep inside me, stretching me so deliciously,” Eren practically whined during a particularly harsh suck from Levi. 

Levi removed his hands from underneath Eren’s shirt before quickly unbuttoning it and discarding it from the younger man’s body. His eyes immediately trailed down to eye the panties appreciatively, pupils so blown that the silver irises were barely visible. 

“Of course, baby. But first I want you to stand up and let me see just how gorgeous my present looks. Can you do that for me, pet?” 

Eren nodded enthusiastically, standing up quickly and taking a few steps back to give Levi a full and proper view of his body. He was still wearing his stockings and he had a feeling that they wouldn’t be going anywhere anytime soon. Biting his lower lip and feeling only the slightest bit self-conscious, Eren turned around in a circle slowly a few times until Levi patted him on the ass and told him to bend over. 

Eren complied, face flushing when he felt Levi’s fingers tracing over the lace patterns on his panties. He could hear the man let out a low growl of appreciation, having noticed the red butt plug Eren had shoved inside hours ago, his cock becoming impossibly harder in response. 

“Fuck, Eren. Look at you being a good boy and preparing yourself for Daddy. These look amazing on you. I’m fucking you with these on, the stockings too. You make the perfect gift for me and I’m going to fuck you so good you’ll barely be able to walk tomorrow.” 

Eren groaned at Levi’s words, standing back up when the man tapped on his side and indicated for him to move towards the kitchen. There was only one thing this could mean…Levi was finally going to fuck him on the kitchen countertop, something Eren had been requesting for weeks. Eren had a goal for the two of them to fuck against every possible surface in the man’s house and Levi had argued against the kitchen due to sanitary purposes, however, it seemed all it took was a bit of lace to get the man to relent. 

Eren stood alone in the kitchen, waiting on Levi who had gone to undress and retrieve a condom. When the older man appeared a few moments later Eren couldn’t help but eye him up and down appreciatively. No matter how many times he got to see him naked, Eren would never get over just how gorgeous his boyfriend was. Levi was simply delectable, and it took all his will power to force himself not to taste every inch of his skin. After all, he had to be good for Daddy. 

Levi hoisted Eren up in the air and placed him on the countertop, wrapping one of his legs around his waist and slinging the other over his shoulder. In the meantime, Eren had taken the condom from him and slowly slid it onto Levi’s thick and hard cock, taking the time to stroke it a few times in appreciation. 

“I hope you don’t mind if we skip the foreplay tonight, you look so fucking delicious I can’t think of anything else other than fucking that tight hole of yours.” 

Eren smiled up at Levi and leaned back against the counter, getting himself as comfortable as he could while preparing to finally get what he had been craving so badly. 

“As long as Daddy is happy, I’m happy. Tonight is for you.” 

Levi sucked in a sharp breath in response and a moment later Eren felt the lace string between cheeks being pushed to the side as cool fingers trailed against the flesh of his ass and gripped the butt plug, removing it ever so slowly as to allow for Eren to feel every inch press against his inner walls. 

He nearly whined when the butt plug was fully removed but that whine quickly turned to a moan when Levi rammed his cock into Eren all in one go. It was clear that the older man wouldn’t be holding back tonight, too worked up over the lace and most likely craving this just as much as Eren had been. 

Levi gripped Eren’s waist tightly with one hand, his other being placed on the college student’s thigh that was pressed against his chest, fingers dipping inside the stocking. Levi had wasted no time in beginning a brutal pace. His cock slammed in and out of Eren vigorously, the lace from Eren’s panties rubbing against it and creating even more friction which was driving the older man insane. 

Eren gripped the countertop with one hand and Levi’s bicep with the other, loud moans emanating from his throat as he felt Levi’s length stretching him wide. The butt plug he had picked out was purposefully smaller than his boyfriends’ cock as Eren loved the way it felt when the thickness of Levi spread him wide open. The slight pain was a source of pleasure for him, a kink that Levi had no problem in exploiting as his grip on the younger man tightened enough to leave bruises. 

“Fuck Daddy, faster please,” Eren panted out in between moans, sweat dripping down his brow. 

Levi complied, moving his hips even faster as he reached up to wrap his fingers around Eren’s throat. When Levi began to add pressure, squeezing the flesh beneath his fingers, Eren’s eyes rolled to the back of his head as his breathing was slightly restricted. This was a kink they had only recently discovered, the younger man coming immediately the first time he had experienced his airway being restricted.

Levi shifted his hips and when Eren responded by arching off the counter as his prostate had been hit, the older man squeezed even harder. The combination of pain and pleasure had Eren seeing stars and he indicated his imminent release by digging his nails into the flesh on Levi’s arms. 

The older man didn’t relent, instead, he continued to snap his hips at a brutal pace with his hand still wrapped around the college student’s neck possessively. It only took a few more thrusts for Eren to come untouched, staining his lace panties in white as his toes curled. As Eren tightened around Levi, he felt the older man’s hips stutter as he began to lose rhythm and moments after Eren’s release he could feel Levi’s cock pulsing inside him. 

Levi removed his fingers from around Eren’s neck and trailed them down his body before leaning forward and placing his head against Eren’s chest. He could feel the puffs of breath from the older man tickle his skin, his breathing erratic as he slowly came down from the high of his orgasm. 

After a few moments of silence, the older man finally spoke. 

“We’re buying more lace panties.” 

**Author's Note:**

> I realize this is early, however, this is my first Christmas home in quite a few years and if Thanksgiving was any indication for what this holiday has in store than fuck me up. I will most likely be really busy around that time and unable to produce a lot of content so I decided to just put things up as my inspiration hits. 
> 
> I hope you enjoyed!


End file.
